


A Rerun Milk Carton (Or Four Names that Could have been Dash's)

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana, Haven - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some names that could have been Dash's. Mostly just my brain being ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rerun Milk Carton (Or Four Names that Could have been Dash's)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kid Who Shot Marshall Teller](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658) by [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire). 



> the italicized quote at the beginning is from Deifire's "The Kid who Shot Marshall Teller'

_Marshall was looking below Dash at something written on the milk carton. "Wow," he was saying. "Is that your real name? Is that really where you're from?"_

Marshall stared at the bolded type beneath Dash's face. **Missing: Steven Jinks. Last Seen: Jersey City, New Jersey.** It would figure, Marshall thought, that Dash was from New Jersey, too. Why wouldn't they be even more inextricably connected?

*

Marshall tried really hard not to laugh, but he didn't succeed. When his parents asked him what was so funny, he hid the offending milk carton behind his back as he whirled around to face them and tell them it was nothing, just a dream he'd remembered, that was all.

**Missing: Mycroft Holmes  
Last Seen: London, England**

Somehow, it didn't surprise him that Dash turned out to be a fictional character. Weirder things had happened in Eerie.

*

"Um, Dad? How would you pronounce this?" Marshall asked, holding out the milk carton for his father to take a look at. He wondered, as Edgar sounded out the name, what would happen if he called the number at the bottom. What would happen if he told the person on the other end he knew where this kid was, but he might not be quite the same anymore.

**Missing: Nathan Wuornos  
Last Seen: Haven, Maine**

*

"Marshall, what's wrong?" Marilyn asked, all thoughts of Foreverware gone as she rushed to her son's side. At his feet, milk poured out of the carton and onto the kitchen floor, the picture side down, hiding what had so shocked him.

**Missing: Marshall teller  
Last Seen: New Jersey**


End file.
